The Black Samurai
by dueling god
Summary: A new ranger with unbelivable power shows up and joins the samurai rangers Emily/OC


****Disclaimer:nothing belongs to me but the oc

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Friend**

It was early in the Shiba House and the Samurai Rangers were training in the back yard. Jayden was having Kevin and Antonio spar with each other while he and the others took a break. Kevin aimed a swipe at the Gold Ranger, only to have the attack hit nothing but the air. Suddenly a sharp pain raced across his chest, making him stumble backwards as he grabbed his ribs in pain. He heard Mike laughing and aimed a glare at the second youngest ranger.

"You know, you guys could be a little more supportive." He growled before turning back to Antonio. "And you could stop moving around so much."

Antonio shrugged, "Sorry, but I thought the point was to not get hit."

"Antonio's right," Jayden chuckled. "You're supposed to be avoiding each other's attacks and trying to land a hit."

Kevin sighed as he climbed to his fee and fell back into his stance. He and Antonio continued training while the others went inside to get started on lunch. Emily decided she would get her laptop and check her emails, figuring her sister would have emailed her. Whilst the others were preparing the meal, she logged in and sure enough, there was one unread email from Serena.

_Dear Emily,_

_I'm glad that Mentor decided to allow you to email me. Now I don't have to worry about you constantly, though I probably will anyway. Everything's going great here at home, and I'm slowly starting to get better. Mom and Dad say hi and hope you're doing okay. Zack has come over several times to see how everyone's doing and he constantly asks about you. I get the feeling he's worried about you, but not for the right reason. He just thinks you went to live with "Uncle Ji", but I can tell he really misses you. I know Mentor doesn't allow you to email anyone other than me, but I'm sure you can find a way to let him know you're okay. We all miss you, but Zack's been a lot different since you left. He's not as hyper as he used to be and from what his parents told Mom and Dad, whenever there's a thunderstorm, he sits out in the middle of the yard staring into space. Anyway, he asked me to attach something from him with this email, I'm guessing it's another song, but I'm not sure. Remember to give it your all out there and don't let the Nighlok get the best of you!_

_Much love,_

_Serena._

Emily smiled as she read the email and opened the attachment that came from her boyfriend. Music filled the kitchen as the other three Samurai Rangers turned to look at her, only to see her smile widen even more.

(Search Davedays song You've Been On My Mind on youtube if you want to hear the song, which I suggest you do)

I don't know how we happened we just kind of did  
I was being sarcastic and asked for a kiss  
You've been on my mind  
Waaaoooohhhh  
You've been on my mind  
Whoa oh oh!  
Whoa!

I don't know what to call us but you're cool with that  
I told you I was nervous you smiled and laughed  
You've been on my mind  
Waaaaooohhhh  
You've been on my mind  
Whoa oh oh!  
Whoa!

I won't say goodbye

I won't let you go (go) all alone  
Keep me inside  
When I'm strung out, full of doubt  
You keep me alive!  
With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes  
I won't let you go this time  
I won't let you go  
I won't let you go

I've lost track of the days since you've entered my  
life  
They all think that we're crazy, I tell them their  
right  
You've been on my mind  
Waaaoooohhh  
You've been on my mind  
Whoa oh oh!  
Whoa!

I won't say goodbye  
(I won't say it, I won't say it)  
I won't say goodbye

I won't let you go (go) all alone  
{ From: read/d/dave-days-lyrics/you_ }  
Keep me inside  
When I'm strung out, full of doubt  
You keep me alive!  
With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes  
I won't let you go this time  
I won't let you go  
I won't let you go

I won't let you go (go) all alone  
Keep me inside  
When I'm strung out, full of doubt  
You keep me alive!  
With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes  
I won't let you go this time  
I won't let you go  
I won't let you go

I won't say goodbye  
I won

't say goodbye  
I won't say goodbye  
You've been on my mind

I won't let you go all alone  
Keep me inside  
When I'm strung out, full of doubt  
You keep me alive  
With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes  
I won't let you go this time  
I won't let you go  
Won't let you go

Whoa oh oh!  
Whoa!  
You've been on my mind  
I won't let you, I won't let you go  
Whoa oh oh!  
Whoa!  
You've been on my mind  
I won't let you, I won't let you go

After the song ended, there was a little message at the end. "See you soon Emybear." Emily smiled at the nickname and looked to the others.

"Who was that?" Mike asked. "That song was really good."

Emily smiled, "My boyfriend back home asked Serena to attach it in the email. That's probably the twentieth song he's written me in the last two years."

"He must really care about you." Mia chuckled.

"He does," Emily nodded. "He always has, but from what Serena told me, he's taking me being away pretty hard."

"Well, the sooner we defeat Master Xandred, the sooner you get to see him again." Jayden told the youngest member of the team.

"Then, you won't have to miss him anymore." Mia grinned. "Maybe you'll even get the fairy tale ending." she added dreamily. The conversation was interrupted however, when the Gap Sensor went off. Kevin and Antonio raced into the Common Room where the others were already looking at a map of the city.

"Nighlock are attacking the city." he said.

"Could've figured that one out." Mike rolled his eyes. "That's the only time this thing goes off."

The six Samurai Rangers raced out the door to save the city once again.

(Downtown)

The Samurai arrived to find nothing but Moogers attacking civilians. They raced into combat and distracted the foot soldiers long enough for the innocent people to make their getaway. Once the area was clear, they pulled out their Samuraizers.

"Go go Samurai!" they called, morphing into their power suits. They easily dispatched of the Moogers and weren't surprised when a Nighlok appeared saying he would destroy them.

"Rangers, prepare to be destroyed!" It called before rushing at them. The Samurai Rangers met it head on, slashing and blocking with their swords. After dealing several blows, the Rangers were blasted off their feet when a second Nighlok appeared with an army of Moogers. The blast caught them off guard and caused Emily and Kevin to demorph after taking the brunt of the attack. The Moogers surrounded them, hauling then to their feet. The two Nighlok stood before them, preparing another attack that would surely defeat them.

"It's time to say goodbye Rangers." the second one laughed maniacally. Just as they were about to fire the attack, a black blur flew passed the Samurai and sent the Nighlok flying backwards. The same blur then shot back, sending the Moogers that were holding the Samurai Rangers stumbling back.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asked as he and the others stood defensively in front of their blue and yellow teammates.

"I don't know," Jayden replied. "Let's just hope it's friendly."

"It seemed friendly enough." Mia said.

Antonio nodded, "It saved us, didn't it?"

By now, the Nighlok were on their feet and glaring at the Rangers. A bolt of lightning shot from between them, aimed directly at Jayden. The blast never made it however, because the blue shot by again, right into the path of the lighting. The bolt disappeared and the Nighlok growled in frustration.

"Show yourself!" the first called. "Only a coward would attack and flee!"

The blur stopped in front of the Rangers, but the only thing they could make out was that it appeared to be human and was wearing a white hoodie with the kanji for Lightning on the back. The hood was pulled up, blocking his face from both Rangers and Nighlok.

"And only a coward would attack a foe from behind." the person said. The voice was clearly male, and Emily gasped when she heard it.

"Zack?" She asked wide eyed.

"Hey Emybear, I told you I would see you soon." the blur chuckled. "Now, how about we take these Nighlok down a few pegs?"

"You should let us handle this." Jayden stated. "We've been trained for this."

Zack laughed, "So have I." he had a black Samuraizer "Go Go Samurai!" Then Zack Morph into the black Samurai ranger with the darkness symbol on his helmets and with a long sword (Kinda like Deker's with a black blade)

"Jayden, how is this possible?" Mia questioned.

"His sword looks just like Deker's." Antonio said.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now we've got to deal with them." Zak said

Jayden nodded, "Can you guys morph?" he asked Kevin and Emily.

"Yeah," Kevin said jumping to his feet. Emily did the same thing and the pulled out their Samuraizers.

"Go go Samurai!" They exclaimed drawing the kanji before them. With their power suits in, they fell into a stance with the others.

"Darkness Slash!" Zack shouted as he slashed the Nighloks.

This made the Samurai Rangers have even more questions, but those would be taken care of later. Jayden nodded and they all raced forward, but as they slashed at the Nighlok, the monsters disappeared through a portal back to the Netherworld. Sighing, they powered down, giving the Samurai a better look at Emily's boyfriend. He was around six feet tall, with dark blue eyes. Sitting atop his head was a black hat with the kanji for darkness on it, matching with the kanji on his hoodie.

"Zack!" Emily cried jumping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.

"Hey Emybear, I take it you missed me."

She nodded excitedly, "I have, but what are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm kinda a Ranger." Zack smiled.

"But how?" The earth samurai questioned.

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?"

"Yeah," Jayden nodded. "You can come home with us. I'm sure Ji has some ideas." That being said, the seven Rangers made their way back to the Shiba house.

(The Common Room)

Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin and Antonio sat around Zack as they waited for Mentor to arrive. Emily was sitting in his lap with her head on his chest. The Rangers saw an immediate change in the yellow Samurai since his arrival. She was smiling wider than they had ever seen and they couldn't help but smile as well. Before coming back, they stopped by the park to grab Zack's things from Spike and his Uncle Bulk. This consisted of a bag with his clothes and his acoustic guitar.

"Well, I did promise an explanation." Zack grinned. "Plus, I'm sure you all have some questions for me."

"I've got one." Emily said. "How's Serena doing?"

"Well, she's recovering." The Black Ranger smiled at his girlfriend. "Slowly, but she'll definitely be better by the time we defeat Master Xandred."

"My question is, how do you know about all this?" Kevin questioned. "You said you were trained, but the way you fight does resemble the samurai in very many ways."

"That's because I've training to be a samurai." Zack chuckled.

"For how long?" Jayden inquired.

Zack sighed, "Ever since I was five. Every week after school, I was at the darkness Academy."

"So that's why we couldn't hang out during the week." Emily stated with understanding. "I always thought your parents were strict."

"Nope, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone other than my mom and dad where I was." Zack laughed. "They aren't called 'secret' for nothing."

"Jayden, what is it you..." Mentor started but stopped when he saw Zack. "Who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Zack Archer, but everyone calls me Zack." Axel held his hand out.

"And just what is he doing here?" Mentor asked Jayden.

"He has a Samuraizer Ji," Jayden shrugged. "I figure the safest thing to do would be to bring him here."

Mentor frowned, "But there are no more Samuraizers."

"Incorrect my good sir." Zack chuckled. "Have you ever heard of the Black Ranger?"

"Of course," Mentor replied. "Legend has it that when Master Xandred first attacked, there was a black ranger that joined with the other Samurai. He could control lightning without Symbol Power and was equal to the Red Ranger in terms of power."

"Legend also states that his Samuraizer was lost in time, never to be seen or used again." Jayden added.

"Until now,"Zack nodded. "The reason the morpher was 'lost' was because it was hidden within the depths of the Lightning Academy. The first Lightning Ninja was the founder of the academy. He passed the morpher down to the following sensei with the orders that when one who was worthy enough to wield its power arose, they would take up the mantel and help the Samurai Rangers defeat Master X."

Mentor looked at the teen, "And you're the one that was chosen."

Zack frowned, "It wasn't easy to prove. My mentor was watching the battles and feared that the five Samurai wouldn't last, so he tested everyone. I fought as hard as I could, making it the whole way up until the final round, but when the time came for the last test, I couldn't pull it off."

"So how did you manage to get the Samuraizer?" Mia inquired.

"By doing something that hadn't been seen in centuries." Zack rubbed his shoulder at the memory. "I managed to made dark all day. It was then that mentor Arashi gave me the morpher."

"How did you make dark all day?" Antonio asked.

Axel shrugged, "I have no clue. All I know is I was frustrated with myself for failing. I knew You were the Samurai Rangers because mentor Arashi knew that I was dating Emily."

"And he left you watch when there was an attack." Emily guessed. Zack nodded and she smiled. "You were always fueled by your emotions."

"All I knew when I was told there would be a test to decide who would get the morpher was that I had to be chosen." Axel sighed. "After I found out you were the Yellow Ranger, I was always worried that something would happen to you."

"Zack, I'm a big girl, you don't have to worry about me." Emily smiled.

"You've said it before, but it never helped." Zack half smiled.

"Awe." Mia smiled at the two. "You two are so cute together."

"Gah, anything having to do with me and the word cute just seems wrong." Zack groaned. "Emy's cute, I'm not."

"I hate to break this up," Mentor said. "Bu I would like to see what you bring to the fight against Master Xandred."

"Okay," Zack shrugged. "Just show me an open space."

"We have a training area in the backyard." Jayden said standing up.

"Come on!" Emily exclaimed dragging the black samurai from the room. "I wanna see what you've learned at the super-secret ninja school!"

"I see your hyper activity hasn't changed." Zack chuckled.

"You've got room to talk, and you're also in trouble Zack." Emily replied as she remembered the email.

"Serena told you about the thunderstorms?"Zack asked nervously.

Emily nodded as they walked out the door, the others close behind. "I already told you why it's a bad idea."

Axel didn't reply, but instead looked at Mentor. "So what do you wanna see?"

"You shall spar with Jayden so I can judge your abilities." Mentor replied.

"Um, are we going all out, or just a regular, no powers spar?" Zack questioned.

"Just a regular spar. After that, you can show us what you learned at the Lightning Academy." The Samurai Expert explained. Zack nodded and stepped onto the training mats across from the Red Samurai. Jayden tossed him a training sword and fell into his stance. Zack followed suit, holding his training sword one handed.

"Begin." Mentor said and the two began circling each other. Both had learned that waiting was the best option because it gave you more time to counter your opponents attack. However, with neither moving, it quickly became a battle of patience. Emily knew Zack better than anyone and could tell that he was about to attack. He was readjusting his grip on the sword and kept clenching his left fist. She sighed when Zack rushed forward and swung horizontally at Jayden. The Red Ranger ducked the swing and swung his sword at the back of Zack's legs, but the ninja flipped sideways over the leader of the Samurai Rangers and kicked out. Jayden rolled to the side and came up with a vertical slash, only to have it be blocked by Zack's sword. With their swords locked, the two stared into the other's eyes.

"You're good," Jayden smirked.

"You're not too bad yourself." Zack replied. "For a samurai that is." he broke for the Red Ranger and attempted to sweep his legs. Jayden flipped into the air and Zack rolled under him. When Jayden landed, Zack held the training sword to his throat.

"Checkmate." he smirked.

"Very good, both of you." Mentor commented. The others stood looking at the two combatants, stunned expressions on their faces.

"Nice move," Jayden said. "I wasn't expecting it."

"Expect the unexpected." Zack chuckled. "That's won me many a spar at the academy."

Emily was the first to break out of her stupor and tackled her boyfriend in a hug. "That was amazing! No one has ever beat Jayden before."

"Kevin's the only one that's come close." Mike laughed. "And that was your first match against him."

"Don't let it get you down." Zack smiled. "Training at the academy was harsh. Every day I was expected to defeat Sensei Arashi by the time I had to go home."

"Think you can help me come up with tomorrow's training schedule?" Jayden asked. "I think changing things up will do us some good."

Zack nodded, "Sure, but can it wait 'til later, I kinda wanna spend some time with Emily."

"Sure, just come to my room when you're ready." Jayden replied with a grin.

Mentor smiled at the newest addition, "That was an excellent display of swordsmanship. Now, would you mind showing us what else you learned?"

"Sure thing, but you may want to stand back." Zack warned. "It's about to get electrified." The others nodded and stepped back as far as they could. When Zack deemed them far enough away, he took a breath and fell into his fighting stance. He began to fight an invisible opponent, bolts of darknesscoming off of him every so often, as of to attack the foe only he could see. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked at Mentor, who nodded approvingly.

"You have an excellent style, but how can you use the darkness Symbol Power?" he inquired.

"It's one of the things the students learn after three years at the academy." The black ranger shrugged. "Harnessing the body's energy and manipulating the electrons on the air. It can be done with fire, earth, wind and water as well. I'm not sure about anything else."

"I see," Mentor said thoughtfully. "You all have the rest of the day to yourselves." he told them as he walked back inside.

"I'll go prepare some dinner." Mia said. "We did miss out on lunch after all."

"Great," Zack grinned. "I'm starving."

The other five Rangers shared a look as Mia walked inside. Emily grabbed Zack's arm and pulled him towards the gate. "We'll be back in a little bit." She called over her shoulder. "I wanna have a little bit of alone time with him." The others nodded before heading inside.

(The Beach)

Emily and Zack walked sat on the beach watching the waves crash in and slowly recede back out. Zack had his arms wrapped around the Earth Samurai, and Emily laid he head against his chest.

"I've missed this." She smiled. "Being wrapped in your arms again makes me feel safe."

Zack chuckled, "I'm glad, but do you wanna know what I missed the most?"

"Hmm?"

"Everything from your smile, to your laugh, to your eyes." the black rangers replied.

Emily smiled, "Awe, I love you darky."

"I love you too Emybear." Zack grinned. "And did you just call me darky?"

"Mhmm, new nickname." Emily nodded.

"Ah, so you still haven't thought of a pet name." He smirked.

"I'm working on it." Emily frowned.

"It's been over a year," Zack reminded her. "It took me a little over two months to come up with yours."

"I'll get it eventually." The Earth Samurai shrugged. "

"Would've been nice to know." Zack chuckled. "Do I at least look good?"

"It made me think about what you ." She smiled. "I think you look cute."

"Why is it always cute?" Zack questioned. "Is it because you know it bugs me?"

Emily smiled sweetly, "No, I would never do something just because it bugs you."

"Sure you wouldn't." Zack shook his head. "But we should probably get back. Mia will probably have dinner ready."

"Fair warning," Emily said as she stood up. "Mia isn't the best cook in the world."

"I think I should be the judge of that." Zack chuckled as they began their journey back to the Shiba house.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

ShedaNoPanda gave this to me and i made some changes hope you like it


End file.
